duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
SMV: Life is a Highway
Duchess Productions' music video of Life is a Highway from Cars. Song: * Life is a Highway Sung By: * Rascal Flatts Song From: * Cars (2006) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade to Black) * Danny: Pudge? * Pudge: Yeah. (Plays Drums) * ("Life is a Highway" by Rascal Flatts Plays) * (Dance Scene from Bambi During "Gay Little Spring Song") * (Dance Scene from The Berenstain Bears During the Theme Song) * (Alvin and the Chipmunks Playing in the Band During "Things Out There") * (The Hex Girls Playing in the Band During "Hex Girl") * (Dance Scene from Zootopia During "Try Everything") * Ranma Saotome: Life's like a road that you travel on when there's one day here and the next day gone. * Thomas O'Malley: Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand, sometimes you turn your back to the wind. * Ash Ketchum: There's a world outside every darkened door where blues won't haunt you anymore. * Winnie the Pooh: Where brave are free and lovers soar, come ride with me to the distant shore. * Danny: We won't hesitate to break down the garden gate. * Brock: There's not much time left today. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): Life is a highway. I want to ride it * (Dance Scene from The Emperor's New Groove During "Perfect World"): all night long. If you're * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "Wooly Bully"): going my way, I want to drive * (Dance Scene from The Rescuers Down Under During "Black Slacks"): it all night long. * Ron Stoppable: Through all these cities and all these towns, it's in my blood and it's all around. * Alvin Seville: I love you now like I loved you then. This is the road and these are the hands. * Sebastian: From Mozambique to those Memphis nights, the Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights. * Max Taylor: Knock me down get back up again. You're in my blood, I'm not a lonely man. * Chip: There's no load I cannot hold, road so rough this I know. * Scooby Doo: I'll be there when the light comes in, just tell them we are survivors. * (Dance Scene from Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew): Life if a highway. I want * (Dance Scene from Rover Dangerfield During "It's a Dog's Life"): to ride it all night long. If you're going my way, * (Dance Scene from Pinocchio): I want to drive it all night long. Give me, give me, give me, give me, yeah! * (Dance Scene from Dragon Tales During "The Ord Shuffle"): Life is a highway. I want to ride * (Dance Scene from The Road to El Dorado During "It's Tough to Be a God"): it all night long. If you're going * (Dance Scene from Lilo & Stitch): my way, I want to drive it all night long. * (Dance Scene from the Johnny Bravo Intro of Season 1) * Dongwa Miao: There was a distance between you and I. * (Dance Scene from Moana During "You're Welcome"): Between you and I. * Basil: A misunderstanding once, but now we look it in the eye. * (Dance Scene from Frozen During "Let it Go") * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village) * (Dance Scene from Aladdin During "Friend Like Me") * Jeremy Johnson: There ain't no load I cannot hold, road so rough this I know. * Jerry: I'll be there when the light comes in, just tell them we are survivors. * (Dance Scene from Chicken Run): Life is a highway. I want to ride it all * (Dance Scene from Shrek 2 During "Living La Vida Loca): night long. If you're going my way * (Dance Scene from Wee Sing in Sillyville During "Risseldy Rosseldy"): I want to drive it all night long. * (Dance Scene from The Powerpuff Girls: See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey During "Why Can't We All Get Along"): Life is a highway. I want to ride it all night long. * (Dance Scene from The Three Caballeros During "The Three Caballeros"): If you're going my way, I want * (Dance Scene from Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw During "At the Pound"): to drive it all night long. Life is a highway. * (Dance Scene from Mickey's Christmas Carol): I want to ride it all night long. If you're going * (Dance Scene from The Lion King During "I Just Can't Wait to Be King"): my way, I want to drive it all night long. * (Song Plays Until it Fades Out) * Zazu (Muffled): I beg your pardon, madame, but get off. Simba? Nala? Clips/Years/Companies: * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Bambi (@1942 Disney) * The Berenstain Bears (@1985-1987 Hanna Barbera) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Ranma ½: The Battle of Nekonron, China (@1991 Studio Deen) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Pokemon: Jirachi Wishmaker (@2003 OLM) * The Tigger Movie (@2000 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Pokemon (Beauty and the Breeder; @1997 OLM) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Rescuers Down Under (@1990 Disney) * Kim Possible (Crush; @2002-2007 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Pound of the Baskervilles; @1989-1990 Disney) * Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood (@1979 Warner Bros.) * Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (@2005 OLM) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Dragon Tales (@1999-2005 PBS) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * Johnny Bravo (@1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb (Nerdy Dancing; @2007-2015 Disney) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros.) * Chicken Run (@2000 DreamWorks/Aardman) * Shrek 2 (@2004 DreamWorks) * Sillyville (@1989 Wee Sing) * The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Three Caballeros (@1944 Disney) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (@1988 Tristar) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (@1983 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) Notes: * Dedicated to Eli Wages, CoolZDanethe5th, 76859Thomas & ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd. * Feel free to do your own. Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Videos